It is known to provide spurs for use in equitation, such spurs typically including a body which may be secured to a riding boot or shoe, and a shank which may be placed in contact with the body of a horse or other animal being ridden. Spurs supplement the traditional aids used by a rider (leg, seat, reins, and voice) to control the animal's movement.
A wide variety of shapes for spur shank ends are known in the art. A spur configuration may vary from a shank having a simple blunt or rounded end such as is common for English-style riding spurs, to a shank having a cog or star-shaped rowel as is common in traditional Western-style spurs. Particularly sensitive or nervous animals, or alternatively well-trained and highly responsive animals, may require only a mild spur having a shank with a very short, blunt or rounded end. On the other hand, less sensitive or more stubborn and difficult to control animals may require a spur with a shank having a longer or harsher end for proper control of their movement. Additionally, certain riding disciplines such as dressage may only allow particular shank end designs in a competition situation, whereas the rider may wish to use a differently-shaped spur shank during training sessions.
The conventional spur includes a fixed shank with a fixed, non-replaceable end. Accordingly, in order to be able to change the shape of the shank end to match the temperament of the horse to be ridden or the requirements of a particular competition or training session, a rider must typically purchase a variety of spurs, adding to the cost of the sport. There is accordingly a need in the art for a spur with an inexpensive, conveniently removable and interchangeable end allowing the same spur to be used in riding a variety of horses with a variety of temperaments, or in a variety of training and/or competition situations.